Aephyr (Darkfire)
Overview Aephyr grew up wealthy in the desert country of Fallien and for the most part got whatever he wanted. In his years growing up, the boy craved knowledge more than he cared for anything else that the nannies and his parents wanted him to learn. His mom wanted him so badly to learn Anima like She and his father had, whilst his father pushed for things like Swordplay, Horseback riding, dancing, and other "Lordly" things. Within time, he grew more and more tired of this, drawing further and further away from his family and the hold, rather than creating a bond with any of them. Eventually, he ended up giving up his claim to any heirlooms or anything of the sort and was thus casted out from his family name. The boy forged on into the Sand lands he grew up in and ran in and around cities, causing havoc and being over all rowdy and counterproductive. Within time, Aephyr found himself in the Military, seeking fame and glory. After his Battalion lost a battle, the now young adult disappeared and this following years of his life were lost in time. Detail Origins of Aephyr Aephyr, a golden haired young adult with average height, but below par weight, was always reading or asking questions. His ego not allowing him to do so very often, but nonetheless, from time to time it slipped out. It is not exactly known where the boy developed his consistent and unwavering arrogance, but by most it is suspected to be because he was born and raised a noble in a fairly wealthy country. Others believe it is because the man is just plain stupid and that the Narcissism is born of nothing other than his own mind. The boy grew up with many siblings, shared between many mothers and only the one father. Though they had separate mothers, The majority shared the same physical features, such as the golden blonde hair and the stature in which they all had the same body builds throughout their childhood as the other siblings of the same gender. As time went on, Eventually those who were skilled in more physical activities and focused Anima training, were notably taller, stronger and faster than the handful who either weren't as skill in those things, or the one, Aephyr, who just plain wasn't interested. This led to the beginning of the end for Aephyr's relationship with his family as those who were more physical often got more praise and reward than Aephyr ever did for anything. Somewhere along the way, conflicts broke out in the siblings' teenage years. It started out as small arguments and the bigger ones often go into a fist fight here and there, but as time progressed and they grew older, the siblings before to feel actual hate for one another. The lot of them began to form teams and alliances between each other, and the conflict escalated. Every few weeks, they would break out into swords fights and more than once a sibling would often be fatally wounded or even killed in these fights. Following the first death, a good deal of the group looked to their father and mothers for help in stopping the tension. But the Lord of the household simply stared somberly at the group and told them that they are to compete for the rights to be heir. As time went on, more of the children died in these open conflicts, and every-time, none of the parents nor nannies or servants batted an eyelash, they just let it go on. When an argument in the Library of the hold becomes heated, Aephyr denounces his claim to the heir and gives up the family name he had, in order to save his own life. With that announced to the rest of the house, Aephyr was thus forced out of his home and into the deserts surround the Estate he had grown up in. Category:Character Category:Fantasy Category:Family - Yeixrai